


Overthinking/Not thinking enough

by charlottescottpotter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Closeted Character, F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Major Illness, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, management are dicks, maybe there will be smut I don't know, prepare for utter fluff, zayn isn't in the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottescottpotter/pseuds/charlottescottpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who thought that being in a band would be so complicated? Filled with love and loss this story is a rollercoaster of emotions. Give it a read, come on, you know you want to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthinking/Not thinking enough

  
  


Harry _loved_ Louis, he didn’t just like him, he was IN LOVE with him. The problem was Louis has a girlfriend meaning that he was 100% straight – or so he thought…

 

Louis was confused, why did he find Harry so beautiful? He had a girlfriend who he liked _a lot._ He had been in a relationship with Eleanor for about 4 years, but he wasn’t, technically, ‘in love’ with her anymore; he assumed that they had left the honeymoon phase and this is what happened to all couples. He was definitely straight – or so he thought…

 

Liam and Zayn were happy, yes Zayn wasn’t in the band anymore, but that didn’t stop them from being together, it just made it that little bit better; Zayn was able to make music that he loved instead of tolerated (don’t get him wrong he enjoyed some of the songs but it just wasn’t his cup of tea) and Liam was able to ‘come out’ into the sun instead of hiding in the shadows that he had been forced into. They were so right for each other – or so they thought…

 

Niall was lonely, he had watched 2 of his best friend’s pair off and the other two fall madly in love however there was nobody left for him; nobody there to love him or for him to grow old with – or so he thought…

 

Josh had always been quiet, he had never really fit in with any specific crowd. This meant that when he needed someone there wasn’t anybody there for him – or so he thought…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for someone to write the eventual smut for this and also need a beta reader... any takers please comment  
> twitter - @lovethePHANter  
> email me - louisfondouis@gmail.com


End file.
